Wonderland's Secret Files
by Heaven's Pawn
Summary: Curious about the residents of Wonderland? Have you had a question regarding their personal lives, and wondered about about their secrets? Well I'm here to reveal them all to ya! Title in story: Everything You've Wanted to Know/Didn't Know About the Residents of Wonderland. Crack in almost every sentence. Content rated T-M for language and sexual references.
1. Alice

**Everything You've Wanted to Know/Didn't Know About the Residents of Wonderland**

* * *

Summary:Curious about the residents of Wonderland? Have you had a question regarding their personal lives, and wondered about about their secrets? Well I'm here to reveal them all to ya!

Disclaimer:I don't own the Alice series, nor will I ever. I'm not responsible with stuff like this anyways.

* * *

First up, Alice.

**Alice Liddel's Files:**

1. Alice **LOVES** to poke dead people's bodies. She just puts up a front saying decaying zombie people are disgusting.

2. She's had 5 boyfriends already. Leon, Blood's twin brotha from another motha, is her 6th and "current" boyfriend.

3. Alice dislikes ice cream. In fact, she is lactose intolerant. She will bomb the bathroom if she drinks or eats anything that has dairy in it.

4. Alice has a **_gigantic_** crush on Peter. She's just too tsundere to show it. Lately though, _Peter's_ been the one defending himself from _her_.

5. Alice is not a virgin.

6. Alice is actually best friends with Dorothy Gale. They met at a convention that had to do with weird dreams and what not.

7. Alice is a fan of heavy metal. She listens to it while sleeping.

8. When she borrows Blood's books, she'll stick her chewing gum in between his favorite pages. This is only when he pisses her off though.

9. Alice has a night job. I'm not saying_ what_ it is, but let your imagination do the work.

10. Alice loves little kids. And I mean _**LOVES**_ them. *cough*cougar*cough*

11. Alice does not know how to swim, bike, or dance. She can sing _a little_ though.

12. Alice is always the damsel in distress.

13. Unbeknownst to Alice, the Role Holders are "getting real tired of her shit".

14. Alice has a woman-crush on her sister Lorina.

15. Alice would do a threesome with Leon and Lorina.

16. Alice actually _hates_ Elliot's carrot dishes. She's just too "nice" to say so.

17. She actually _really_ wants to leave Wonderland. She thinks everyone there are freaks.

18. When Alice was 13, she was sent to an asylum for 2 years before returning back home with her family, with an additional 5 months of rehab. She was sent there because she would claim to have dreams of being stuck in another world forever, and killed anyone who didn't believe her.

19. When Alice goes grocery shopping for vegetables, she will spit on them before buying them. She also does this when cooking.

20. Alice gets high off of pinesol.

21. Alice finds Sponegbob amusing for some reason.

22. Alice didn't know Wonderland had cable until 9 months after she lived with the Hatters.

23. When nobody is in the same room as Alice, she farts. When people are in the room and she can't hold it in, she'll pretend it's hot, walk over to the window, and do it quietly.

24. Alice reads manga, but hates Katekyo Hitman Reborn. White Joker secretly wants to** slap** her, now that he knows.

25. When Alice leaves her room, the Role Holders will sneak into her room to look for and read her diary.

26. Alice actually weighs 120 lbs.

27. Alice hates chocolate with a passion. (reference to #3)

28. Alice lives in England, and took a trip to America for a convention. She also went there to follow Leon, worried he would cheat on her.

29. Alice watched porn when she was staying with the Jokers,

30. Alice hides a gun under her apron. Her dress has a secret compartment where she keeps it. She wears her apron over her dress so nobody will see it.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha... Ha... These are not true, of course. They are all made up in my almost barren little head. I will do the others too. Expect at least 2 a week, on the weekends. If you have any specific requests, just ask.**

**Peace out yo! #$waqYOLO420blazeehtt**


	2. Julius

**Everything You've Wanted to Know/Didn't Know About the Residents of Wonderland**

* * *

**Summary:**Curious about the residents of Wonderland? Have you had a question regarding their personal lives, and wondered about about their secrets? Well I'm here to reveal them all to ya!

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Alice series, nor will I ever. I'm not responsible with stuff like this anyways.**

* * *

Oh. My. Sweet baby Jesus. I've already gotten reviews? I luff you all. Why am I excited about 2 reviews you ask? My reviewers are important to me. Let me break it down for yah.

No Reviewers= No motivation

Reviewers= Total motivation

That's basically it. Also, yesterday, I tried to update, but Fanfiction was being a pain in the anus, so I didn't get to. I'll do another after this one as an apology gift.

* * *

Julius

**Julius Monrey's Files:**

1. Julius has a thing for Ace... If it weren't obvious before.

2. Julius reads yaoi when nobody is around... Ace is an exception though.

3. When people call Julius a faggot, he wait's until they leave, and cries under his desk.

4. When Julius sings, he sounds like a girl.

5. Julius has no artistic skill whatsoever.

6. Nobody likes Julius._** Nobody**_. Not even his former family members. Rather, does he even have any family? O.o

7. Julius has a closet full of pictures of Ace.

8. When Julius is not working, he is usually masturbating.

9. Julius has a fear of trees. When he is sees one, he freaks out, so when he goes out, he has to wear special glasses that makes trees invisible.

10. Julius really _hates_ Alice's coffee. When she leaves, he spits it out and makes his own. Out of Ace's blood.

11. Julius also has a thing for Joker. _**Only on the weekends though.**_

12. Julius likes magical girl anime, a trait both he and Black Joker share.

13. Ace sometimes gets creeped out by Julius, but doesn't mind it... _That_ much.

14. If Julius eats cheese, he'll gain 15 lbs in about 5 seconds.

15. Julius' date to prom was Blood. He thought Blood was a girl because he had very long hair, and vice versa.

16. Julius has this device he made that can genderbend anyone it comes in contact with. He's used it various times to flirt with Ace, and sometimes Black Joker.

17. If Julius is on a roller coaster with people he doesn't know for longer than 50 seconds, he'll cry and puke.

18. Julius crossdresses and pretends to be a pretty lady.

19. Every time Julius sees Blood, he gets an orgasm.

20. Julius' "best friend" is about 3.13 inches.

21. He actually enjoys it when Vivaldi dresses him up.

22. Julius' real age is 43. He just says he's 23 because it makes him feel younger.

23. As a child, Julius would take a permanent marker and draw all over his mom's boobs. She didn't really care though. She got turned on. (does this answer my question from earlier? o.O)

24. Julius is actually Dee and Dum's biological father. He abandoned them upon hearing they would soon become Role Holders, and did not want the responsibility. Also because being a Role Holder and being the father of Role Holders are considered taboo. Being brother and sister Role Holders is fine though.

25. When Julius touches himself, he gets a bad stomach ache.

26. Julius has nightmares regarding Alice, causing much awkwardness when she's the one who wakes him up from the nightmare.

27. Julius is not afraid to make the first move.

28. If you were to date Julius, your first date would actually just be sex.

29. Julius has his own fanfiction, however what his pen name is, is classified, even to me.

30. Julius hipster glasses on the weekend.

* * *

**How about I just leave this here?**

**Review please~!**


	3. Jokers

**Everything You've Wanted to Know/Didn't Know About the Residents of Wonderland**

* * *

**Summary:**Curious about the residents of Wonderland? Have you had a question regarding their personal lives, and wondered about about their secrets? Well I'm here to reveal them all to ya!

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Alice series, nor will I ever. I'm not responsible with stuff like this anyways.**

* * *

As promised, here's another file. This one will totes get me killed though...

Also, I forgot to mention I'll update at least 3 times on the weekends. I'm far too busy with the last days of school. During summer, I... Oh god. That means I have to update more because I have time. Oh sweet baby Jesus! I don't wanna wooooooooorrrrkkkk.

The Jokers' files will be split into two sections. White Joker first, then Black Joker. They are the same, but different ya know.

* * *

Jokers

**White Joker's Files:**

1. Sometimes, White has fantasies about Black.

2. White is horrible at cooking, whereas Black is a God at it.

3. White loves Katekyo Hitman Reborn. He loves it. (we watch it together... only on the weekends)

4. White is a fan of Hatsune Miku, Gumi, and IA. Miku is his No. 1 though.

5. When White first watched Ao no Exorcist, he fell in love with it.

6. White is terrified of roaches. He'll scream until Black comes to kill it.

7. Although he doesn't look like one, White is a lolicon.

8. White stays up all night watching anime and working on his own manga.

9. White actually swears more than Black, but only when people aren't around.

10. White can handle spicy, medium hot, and hot foods and snacks.

11. White knows the path to eternal happiness, he's just too evil to tell anyone.

12. White and Black don't have many friends... But White would like to have more.

13. White loves caramel candies. They're chewy and delicious.

14. White is very talented. He can sing, dance, and draw.

15. White's room is full of his drawings, electronic devices, instruments, and pictures of cute, childish looking girls.

16. White is talented at playing the guitar.

17. White hates banana pudding. It grosses him out.

18. White drinks soda once a month.

19. When you talk about White's weight, he gets offended.

20. White once got suspended from school for something we don't know about.

21. White once burned one of the circus tents to ashes.

22. White has a cat ear fetish.

23. White's favorite color is black. Ironic, isn't it?

**Black Joker's Files:**

1. Black is a God when it comes to cooking.

2. Black watches and loves magical girl anime. A trait shared with Julius.

3. Black's favorite manga is Kagerou Days. He also loves Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just like White.

4. Black loves mint pocky.

5. Black sometimes sings "Barbie Girl" in the shower.

6. Black is a virgin.

7. Black likes to pull pranks on White.

8. Black really hates Ace with a passion.

9. Black loves pudding. Any kind. Even Banana. (White: FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-)

10. Black loves Hello Kitty.

11. When nobody's home, Black likes to go into White's room and mess with his stuffs. Not like White notices anyways.

12. When Alice comes over, Black likes to throw pudding at her. Though he sometimes regrets it because it's a waste of pudding.

13. Black is actually really shy around really cute girls.

14. Black loves girls for their personality and not their appearances. (Ain't that nice ladies?)

15. Black is in love with Konata Izumi from Lucky Star.

16. Black watches Hetalia

17. Black takes a trip to Wal Mart every week to buy candy, junk food, stuff, stuff for White, and potatoes.

18. Black does not floss. (you monster!)

19. Black plays visual novels.

20. If you give Black a cookie, he'll sing soft kitty for you. ;)

21. Black's favorite pokemon is pikachu.

22. Black is almost as good as drawing as White.

23. Black has a background with Elliot.

24. Black went to high school with Peter, Ace, Julius, and Blood. Oh, and White of course.

25. Black's favorite color is white. Ironic, isn't it?

26. Black swears less than White.

* * *

**I'm done~ **

**I know it's not 30 things each, but spare me. I had to do 2 people. It's a bit difficult to think of funny and possibly true things for these guys too. Gah... **

**Also, regarding one of my reviewer's comments...**

**I don't mind if someone made a story with these ideas, so long as they credit me and what not. I would love to read any of those stories. **

**Next File: Ace**


	4. Ace

**Everything You've Wanted to Know/Didn't Know About the Residents of Wonderland**

* * *

**Summary:**Curious about the residents of Wonderland? Have you had a question regarding their personal lives, and wondered about about their secrets? Well I'm here to reveal them all to ya!

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Alice series, nor will I ever. I'm not responsible with stuff like this anyways.**

* * *

Ah, school's nearly over and I'm graduating the horrid school! Whoo hoo! Oh, but then I have high school... Shit.

Anyways, I'm pretty bored, and I have nothing better to do, so here's the next file!

* * *

Ace

**Ace's Files:**

1. Ace actually has a last name. It's Knight, for those of you who hadn't figured that out.

2. Ace loves the smell of blood. He keeps vials of people's blood, and at night, he opens them and sniffs them.

3. Ace loves J-pop.

4. Ace forgets everything, like his Tumblr password, his YouTube account, etc.

5. Ace doesn't eat anything with too much sugar. He's worried he'll get** fat**.

6. Ace loves chocolate. Anything to do with chocolate, he loves, however he has to check how much sugar is in there first.

7. Ace is a fan of SHINee

8. Ace can tell when a girl is on her period. Not Vivaldi though. It's hard to tell with her, cause she's always mad.

9. Ace almost cut his finger off once. _**ONCE**_. "Stupid blender.."

10. Ace knows Julius has a thing for him, and is fine with that... But sometimes... Julius goes _way_ too far.

11. Ace loves Earl Grey Tea.

12. Ace's favorite singers are Yui Horie, Rie Kugimiya, Eri Kitamura, May'n, Megumi Nakajima, and Hatsune Miku.

13. Ace has a secret closet full of stuffed animals and toys. He also knows about Vivaldi's room.

14. Ace flosses daily, and always has floss with him.

15. Ace doesn't really get lost. It's just his excuse to do work, and sometimes get away from work.

16. Ace is skilled in all types of martial arts.

17. Ace is a really bad dancer. He steps on his _own_ feet.

18. Ace is actually a clean freak.

19. Ace loves pandas.

20. Whenever Ace sees the Google Chrome logo, he gets hungry for some reason. (I wrote this one because I'm hungry ;u;)

21. Ace is good at card games, but never plays with the Jokers. "Those assholes cheat all the time..."

22. Ace loves to look at the sky at any time of the day. It relaxes him.

23. Ace thinks Boris is adorable, but has no feelings for him.

24. Ace almost killed Pierce once, but it was by accident.

25. Ace usually gets 3 hours of sleep when he's at the castle (because he takes forever to look for his room), and 7 when camping.

26. Ace really hates coffee.

27. Ace is actually a very innocent person... Until you get on his bad side.

28. Ace doesn't really enjoy killing. He just says that to tease Alice. He is however, a yandere.

29. Ace can sometimes be tsundere. That's why he loves Rie Kugimiya (Kugyuu-sama~!)

30. Ace loves you.

* * *

**Mmm... Food...**

**I had a hard time trying to make this one funny, and most likely, I've failed, but y'know... I can't write when I'm hungry.**

**Speaking of which, I'm gonna go eat. C'ya~!**

**Next File: Vivaldi**


	5. Vivaldi

**Everything You've Wanted to Know/Didn't Know About the Residents of Wonderland**

* * *

**Summary:**Curious about the residents of Wonderland? Have you had a question regarding their personal lives, and wondered about about their secrets? Well I'm here to reveal them all to ya!

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Alice series, nor will I ever. I'm not responsible with stuff like this anyways.**

* * *

School's over and I've officially graduated Middle School~! Oh... But then there's still high school... DAMMIT!

* * *

Vivaldi

**Vivaldi's Files:**

1. Vivaldi is not a virgin.

2. Vivaldi has had countless men in her bed.

3. Vivaldi is bisexual.

4. Vivaldi sleeps naked...

5. Vivaldi loves reading about incest.

6. Vivaldi has a brother complex.

7. Vivaldi had a crush on Julius before.

8. Vivaldi loves gory horror movies.

9. Vivaldi has a pet chinchilla named Alfred.

10. Vivaldi's favorite type of food is Chinese.

11. When Vivaldi was a teenager, she was wild.

12. Vivaldi can sew.

13. Vivaldi loves Alice. _**LOVES.**_

14. Vivaldi does not like phones because she believes they cause hearing damage.

15. Vivaldi's first kiss was Peter.

16. Whenever Vivaldi is alone, she masturbates.

17. Vivaldi hates having her picture taken.

18. Vivaldi is jealous that Crysta's large breasts.

19. Vivaldi loves those weird internet cat videos.

20. Vivaldi's mom used to be a prostitute.

21. Vivaldi has a secret room within her secret room that is full of pictures of Blood and Julius. (Ace knows about this one too)

22. Vivaldi's hair isn't naturally violet, it was strawberry blonde.

23. Vivaldi like yaoi and yuri.

24. Vivaldi loves McDonalds.

25. Vivaldi's favorite color is red, but she also likes turquoise.

26. Vivaldi finds the Jokers amusing because they are "idiots with no plot. Just like the author's files." (Hey!)

27. Vivaldi is tone deaf.

28. Vivaldi loses things easily. *cough*hervirginity*cough*

29. Vivaldi weighs 110 lbs.

30. Vivaldi hates SWAG, YOLO, hashtags, and idiots that say those. (Wait.. she hates me then ._.)

* * *

**Sorry for late update. I've been busy crying my ass off... **

**uh... Let's see.. Blood is next!**

**And just to piss off Vivaldi...**

**#swaqYOLO420blazehtt **

* * *

**Mmm... Food...**

**I had a hard time trying to make this one funny, and most likely, I've failed, but y'know... I can't write when I'm hungry.**

**Speaking of which, I'm gonna go eat. C'ya~!**

**Next File: Vivaldi**


	6. Peter

**Everything You've Wanted to Know/Didn't Know About the Residents of Wonderland**

* * *

**Summary:**Curious about the residents of Wonderland? Have you had a question regarding their personal lives, and wondered about about their secrets? Well I'm here to reveal them all to ya!

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Alice series, nor will I ever. I'm not responsible with stuff like this anyways.**

* * *

Oh hi. I just realized in the previous chapter, I forgot to delete the message from the previous previous chapter. *sweat drop* My bad...

On an off topic.. I was dancing to vocaloid songs in the park again today... Don't know if I was being made fun of or being called cute, because I kept hearing the words "weird" and "cute"...

Back on topic, here's Peter's file.

* * *

Peter

**Peter White's Files:**

1. Peter likes Paramore.

2. Peter is terrified of Pierce, while the latter finds him kind and protective.

3. Peter is about as shy as a Japanese school girl... Speaking of which...

4. Peter likes to cosplay as a Japanese school girl on the weekends.

5. Whenever Peter gets his picture taken, he photoshops it to make him look sexy.

6. Peter knows the lyrics to "I'm Sexy and I Know It"...

7. Peter acts like the most important person in the world.

8. Peter is very narcissistic.

9. Peter's first kiss was Black Joker, while his second kiss was with Vivaldi. "It was an accident, I swear!"

10. Peter is claustrophobic

11. Peter hates Adventure Time.

12. Peter has a pet walrus.

13. Peter owns a sumo wrestling training place... Why he does is beyond us...

14. Peter likes Rozen Maiden.

15. Peter hates candy.

16. Peter pisses himself in bed... But only on the weekends.

17. Peter's favorite genre of anime/manga is horror or mystery, or both!

18. Peter hates all the faceless.

19. Peter sometimes hides in a trashcan when he's sad.

20. Peter has a part time job at McDonalds.

21. Peter hates that everybody is better looking than him.

22. Peter is... a SWAGFAG.

23. Peter smokes.

24. Peter loves the color white...

25. Peter hates going to the beach because it is too much work to pack, unpack, pack, and put things away.

26. Peter has a pet koala hiding in his bedroom. He is worried if Vivaldi saw it, she would throw it out. (On the contrary...)

27. Peter likes to sing karaoke... ONLY. ON. THE. WEEEEEEKEEEENNNNNDDDSSSS.

28. Peter hates the authoress with a passion. "Stupid bitch." (Watch your mouth, you little fuckface)

29. Peter has a cosplay fetish.

30. Peter secretly has a child named Felitia (fel-ee-she-ah). Mommy? Oh, we're working on finding that out.

* * *

**Hi! Erg... Sorry if these ones weren't good and/or funny... I'm just not into it today ;u;**

**Ah, also, did ya see? I added a cover photo for this? I did for my other fanfics too, using MS Paint and JUST MY FREAKING MOUSE. You don't even know. I started at like, 3 AM, then finished all 3 covers at 5-6 in the morning. **

**Anyways, please leave a review, and thanks for those who have been supporting me through all of this!**


	7. Blood

**Everything You've Wanted to Know/Didn't Know About the Residents of Wonderland**

* * *

**Summary:**Curious about the residents of Wonderland? Have you had a question regarding their personal lives, and wondered about about their secrets? Well I'm here to reveal them all to ya!

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Alice series, nor will I ever. I'm not responsible with stuff like this anyways.**

* * *

Hi hi! I stayed up all night again =u= but I'm okay. I'm not dying of fatigue, so don't worry. /gets shot

Ah, sorry. I might have to do one file every two days or so, because y'know, I have a life too. /gets shot again

Okay, okay, so when I say life, I mean sitting in front of the computer for 13 hours straight and sleeping all day. (occasionally eating)

Erm.. I never mentioned who's file it would be today in the last one, did I? My bad, too much "thinking".

Now, here's Blood's file~!

* * *

Blood

**Blood Dupre's Files:**

1. Blood and Elliot had a thing..._** HAD**_.

2. Blood secretly cuts the twins' pay a dollar a day. They're too careless to notice. (though, you would think they would notice, since they are so obsessed with money)

3. Blood occasionally visits the circus.

4. Blood works for the government.

5. Blood's first date was Julius by mistake. (refer to file #2)

6. Blood is in a band called BloodyTwinCarrots. (I'm sure you can tell who's in the band just by the title)

7. Blood has a soft spot for idols. Like the AKB48 ones... or Perfume.

8. Blood is a fan of K-pop. "SNSD FTW MOFO"

9. Blood has slept with countless women.

10. Blood is a mangaka and has his own manga called Yuki Yume/Snow Dream.

11. Blood is a dance choreographer.

12. Blood is a black belt in karate.

13. Blood is bisexual.

14. Blood likes Julius _secretly_.

15. Blood is as scared of Vivaldi as cats and dogs are 'fraid of vacuums.

16. Blood has a movie night thing on Fridays, where he invites everyone over to watch movies.

17. Blood visits his mom regularly.

18. When he is asleep, he usually murmurs strange things. "N-no I don't!"

19. Blood is also a tsundere.

20. Blood hates it when people on facebook message him constantly. He'd prefer to have them message really late. (this is usually because he's working on his manga.)

21. Blood thinks women with big breasts are all narcissistic.

22. Blood loves bakeries.

23. Blood has a cute/childish side to him, but only around people he is comfortable with.

24. Sometimes, Blood likes to illustrate the Role Holders and Alice in very... _Strange_ situations.

25. Blood's favorite candy is taffy.

26. Blood's last mistress wasn't a mistress.

27. Blood's favorite time is evening. (this is a true fact.)

28. Blood uses lots and lots of environmental items. He is a tree hugger~

29. Blood wants to make a boy band.

30. Blood knows pig latin.

* * *

**Well shit. This one wasn't funny at all was it? Blood sounds too soft... Grrr. *slaps self***

**Also, since we're nearly hitting the 50 review mark, here's a little somethin'.**

**50 reviews= Special requests**

**100 reviews= Anything you want. (except for money, food, and drugs. Oh, and also, no, I will NOT do your homework. I don't even bother to do mine, so why should I do yours?)**

**150+= We will work something out.**

**Notice... How I have that stupid "accent" when I type.**

**Next File: Boris Airay**

**Jaa nee~!**


	8. Boris

**Everything You've Wanted to Know/Didn't Know About the Residents of Wonderland**

* * *

**Summary:**Curious about the residents of Wonderland? Have you had a question regarding their personal lives, and wondered about about their secrets? Well I'm here to reveal them all to ya!

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Alice series, nor will I ever. I'm not responsible with stuff like this anyways.**

* * *

Uwarg! I posted a video on YouTube everyone! Please check it out, it is regarding the updates of Wonderland's Files, but in a cute manner~

Ewwww... You get to hear my voice xD

If you're interested, please check out my youtube. The link's somewhere on my profile, or you can just look up MiruPen or the Video: Miru*Pen's Kawaii Voice Test

* * *

Boris

**Boris Airay's Files:**

1. Boris Voice acts.

2. Boris finds Blood and Ace secretly attractive.

3. Boris is in a secret relationship with the twins.

4. Boris actually cares about Pierce, but when he's around Pierce, he becomes nervous... And threatens the poor guy...

5. Boris is a furry.

6. Boris has had 20 girlfriends already.

7. Boris likes strawberry jello.

8. Boris' favorite anime is Shingeki no Kyoujin/Attack on Titan. (this is sorta a reference to the video)

9. Boris loves everyone equally... Or so he says.

10. Boris like the Gyaru look.

11. Boris constantly gets ketchup stains on his clothing... At least, we think they're ketchup stains..

12. Boris plays LoL.

13. Boris' mother is *Boris hits me with a magazine*"SHUT YOUR MILFPEN MOUTH! (O~O B-but...)

14. Boris is a violent child...

15. Boris loves Pokemon.

16. Boris owns plushies of almost every pokemon. He made them himself.

17. Boris is secretly fond of Vivaldi.

18. Boris likes to be pet behind his ears, and likes having his cheeks squished. Oh, and the ones on his face too! (Hahaha xD) "I-idiot!"

19. Boris is secretly a magical girl.

20. Boris hates when Alice babies him. It gets annoying.

21. Boris has a twin sister, Robis.

22. Boris actually cares about Gowland a lot.

23. Boris' middle name is Nyanpurra. Boris Nyanpurra Airay. "S-shut up already!"

24. Boris is a tsundere. "AM NOT!"

25. Boris likes the MiB series. His favorite movie was the 3rd one.

26. Boris hates useless people.

27. Boris once had a mary sue girlfriend. He finished her off though... (she needed an abortion afterwards! xD... Okay, this is just sad...)

28. Boris has a six pack *lessthanthree*

29. Boris files his nails regularly.

30. Boris hates his real family.

* * *

**Minna, don't forget to check out the video if you wanna know what's gonna happen for updates~! If you don't want to, that's fine too.**

**Next: Pierce Villers **

**Now, this one is special. I love Pierce very much, so he will get an audio file. Please wait patiently for it, and it will be posted on my YouTube tomorrow, it could be any time of day, so keep on the lookout!**

**Bye bee~**


	9. Pierce

**Everything You've Wanted to Know/Didn't Know About the Residents of Wonderland**

* * *

**Summary:**Curious about the residents of Wonderland? Have you had a question regarding their personal lives, and wondered about about their secrets? Well I'm here to reveal them all to ya!

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Alice series, nor will I ever. I'm not responsible with stuff like this anyways.**

* * *

Sorry for the inconvenient absence... I've been reading manga and watching anime, so I went like, 9 days straight doing so. I didn't even eat, though I occasionally ran downstairs for water. I didn't sleep at all either... I know, it's not healthy, but...

On another note, no matter how much I wanted to do the file on YouTube, I kept screwing up, so unfortunately, I'll do it in text form. ;_;

* * *

Pierce

**Pierce Villers's Files:**

1. Pierce likes to draw little birds on his treehouse.

2. Pierce loves coffee **extra black.**

3. Pierce loves the D. **The VITAMIN D.**

4. Pierce is the cutest, most innocent thing out there.

5. Pierce loves tea parties!

6. Pierce can eat a whole cake in 5 minutes when nobody's looking.

7. Pierce takes 5 showers a day.

8. Pierce, since he has insomnia, stays up late night to watch Hetalia.

9. Pierce loves shy girls.

10. Pierce can sometimes be a Casanova.

11. Pierce says if he ever got a girlfriend, he's always call her princess. (Kyun!)

12. Pierce has a little sister named Lottie.

13. Pierce loves manga and anime.

14. Pierce, despite being afraid of him, wants to become Boris' friend.

15. Pierce faints when he sees yaoi.

16. Pierce hates it when people fight.

17. Pierce is very childish, and likes cute things.

18. Pierce hates string cheese.

19. Pierce's favorite time of the day is night, because where he lives, you can see all sorts of stars and constellations.

20. Pierce is very dense, so if you said you loved him, he would just be like, "I love you too chu!"

21. Pierce can communicate with mice.

22. Pierce has a large closet full of clothing, though he chooses not to wear them all. Only on special occasions.

23. Pierce's original hair color was blonde, but he thought it didn't suit him.

24. Pierce is a fan of Perfume and AKB48.

25. Pierce's favorite movies are Disney Animations like Monsters Inc, Finding Nemo, Toy Story, etc.

26. Pierce loves bunnies and sheep.

27. Pierce's favorite ice cream flavor is mint.

28. Pierce dislikes tea.

29. Pierce has a thing for pretty girls with a sad story, but then again, he thinks every girl is pretty... In a good way, not a bad way.

30. PIERCE BELONGS TO MEEEEEEE! ... Okay, just kidding.. I wish...

* * *

**Okay... If you have any questions or reviews, please leave em~ on fanfiction or something! Bye bee~**  
**And sorry this one wasn't a funny/mean one, Pierce is too cute to mess with!**


End file.
